Ni les yeux bleus, ni les regards noirs
by JustePhi
Summary: "Hé Mathieu, est-ce que t'as regardé dehors ?" Tu regardes pensivement la phrase que ta main vient de tracer. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, tu n'avais jamais écrit à Mathieu – avais-tu jamais écrit de lettres, d'ailleurs ? [Songfic sur le Hippie de SLG]
**Ni les Yeux Bleus, ni les Regards Noirs**

 _Disclaimer : Cet OS est une songfic sur le personnage du Hippie de_ Salut Les geeks _, personnage qui revient bien entendu à son créateur respectif. la chanson utilisée s'appelle_ Course Contre la Honte _et revient à Grand Corps Malade (*jette des coeurs*) et Richard Bohringer. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Partir, partir, partir. Comme une litanie irrépressible, un appel de plus en plus insistant.

Voilà bien longtemps que tu te sens étouffer, crever lentement de l'intérieur.

L'autre jour, alors que tu comatais dans le salon, le Panda était passé devant toi avec un regard de pitié mêlé de reproches. Tu ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir – et comment aurais-tu pu d'ailleurs, toi le Hippie pacifiste par essence ? Depuis quelques temps, tu étais là sans vraiment l'être, ne parlais plus, bougeais à peine. Bien sûr, tout le monde avait ses mauvaises phases. Mais celle-ci était plus lourde, plus sombre que les autres, et tu avais l'impression grandissante de ne pas pouvoir en sortir.

« Dis...tu es sûr que ça va ? »

Oui Geek. Ça va.

« Pas de conneries, Hippie, hein ? »

Oui, Mathieu. C'est ça. Pas de conneries.

Tu as vraiment essayé de rester, étouffant ton désir de partir, sans y parvenir toutefois. Tout était si sombre, si éternel, si désespérément invariable. C'est pour cela qu'une nuit, tu as pris ton sac en toile couvert de patchs et de badges, ton bob, tes lunettes aux verres colorés, et quitté l'appartement silencieux sur la pointe des pieds.

* * *

Tu as pris un train à minuit, allant n'importe où.

Le wagon t'a entraîné vers l'ouest, vers la mer, l'air au goût de sel. Tu as marché dans les rues dans cette petite ville au hasard, jusqu'à t'écrouler sur un banc au milieu de la nuit, épuisé mais déjà plus léger.

C'est alors que tu prend ton cahier à spirales, griffonnant mollement quelques croquis, des phrases sans beaucoup de sens, rayant, raturant. Puis, pris d'une inspiration soudaine, tu prends une nouvelle page et écrit de tes lettres désordonnées :

 _Eh Mathieu, est-ce que t´as regardé dehors ?_

Tu regardes pensivement la phrase que ta main vient de tracer. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, tu n'avais jamais écrit à Mathieu – avais-tu jamais écrit de lettres, d'ailleurs ? Si c'était le cas, nul ne s'en souvient. Triturant le crayon entre ses doigts, tu décides de poursuivre sur ta lancée.

Peu importe où cela te mène.

 _Eh Mathieu, est-ce que t´as regardé dehors ?  
Sur l´avenir de nos enfants il pleut de plus en plus fort  
Quand je pense à eux pourtant, j´aimerais chanter un autre thème  
Mais je suis plus trop serein, je fais pas confiance au système  
Ce système fait des enfants mais il les laisse sur le chemin  
Et il oublie que s´il existe, c´est pour gérer des êtres humains_

 _Le système oublie ce qui l'arrange_. C'est sur cette pensée hautement philosophique que tu laisses ton regard errer le long des vagues qui s'écrasent mollement sur la plage. Toi, tu te souviens. Tu te souviens de la faim, des mains tendues et de la misère qui ont croisé ton chemin. Des fantômes que tu as laissé dans ton sillage

Mais parfois, le soir, à la chaleur du radiateur et de ta famille bordélique mais aimante, dans les volutes de la weed devenue si essentielle, parfois tu t'oublies ; tu essaies d'oublier ce que tu ne veux pas voir. Tu prends goût au confort, à l'amitié, et au fond, tu as un peu honte de tout ce luxe.

Alors, partir. Partir pour retrouver la solitude, l'illusion de liberté, se sentir un peu vivant.

 _Mathieu on est du bon côté, mais ce qu´on voit on ne peut le nier.  
J´ai grandi au milieu de ceux que le système a oubliés_

Tu te perd dans les souvenirs des tes jeunes années. De l'univers qui était autrefois le tien et qui est mort avec ton enfance, sans faire de bruit. Tu revois les orphelinats et les foyers que tu as arpenté, comme tu as parcouru le vaste monde plus tard ; les autres enfants persuadés de n'avoir leur place nulle part et qui rêvaient d'un ailleurs inaccessible.

Tu repenses à ce que tu es, à tout ce que tu aurais pu ne pas être, et tu as le vertige face au gouffre qui te sépare.

 _Eh, Mathieu,_ poursuis-tu en écrivant, _on va faire comment, tu peux me dire ?  
Comme il faut que tout soit rentable, on privatisera l´air qu´on respire ?  
Est-ce qu´y a encore quelqu´un quelque part qui décide de quelque chose  
Ou est-ce qu´on est tous pieds et poings liés en attendant que tout explose ?  
C´est une route sans issue, c´est ce qu´aujourd'hui, tout nous démontre  
On va tout droit vers la défaite dans cette course contre la honte_

Dans ton esprit apaisé par le soleil qui se lève, une voix grave dont le nom ne te revient plus raconte que la nuit, tous les stylos sont pris – une vieille chanson dont tu as également oublié le titre. Tu comates sur le banc, avec cette sensation d'éternité que l'on ne ressent que tôt le matin, quand on est seul dans la rue après une nuit agitée. C'est beau, une ville qui dort, penses-tu en passant de la philosophie à la poésie sans transition.

Pourquoi ce serait mal après, tout, rêver, s'émerveiller devant de jolis mots, apprécier le silence, pourquoi ce serait mal de se dire que le monde peut changer, que la paix est là, quelque part ? Utopiste, oui. Pourquoi pas ?

Tu signes la lettre (est-ce que c'est une vraie lettre ? Tu n'en es pas certain) de ton écriture désordonnée, un bar-café te fournit l'enveloppe et le timbre dont tu as besoin. Au dos, tu notes la ville où tu te trouves et l'adresse d'une auberge de jeunesse prête à t'accueillir quelques jours, le temps de – temps de quoi ?

Une seule seconde d'hésitation avant de jeter l'enveloppe dans la boîte aux lettres, comme une bouteille à la mer, mais tu finis par le faire quand même.

Peu importe où cela te mène.

* * *

Tu attends quelques jours. Une semaine. A marcher sur la plage, dans la ville, marcher, marcher, réfléchir aussi. Et puis, alors que tu n'y croyais plus, une lettre à ton nom. C'est tellement inespéré, et pourtant si réel. Tu reconnais l'écriture serrée et un peu hésitante de ton Créateur. Quelques fautes de grammaire ça et là.

 _Ma petite gueule d´amour, mon Hippie,_ écrit-il, _  
On va rien lâcher, on va aimer, regarder derrière pour rien oublier  
Ni les yeux bleus ni les regards noirs_

En lisant ces lignes, le regard bleu de tes frères défile dans ton esprit, le même regard décliné sous toutes les nuances : le bleu candide, presque translucide du Geek, bleu-vert pour le panda, métallique pour Mathieu, et le bleu foncé, presque noir, du Patron. Et ton propre regard, tirant sur le gris, bleu-gris foncé. La couleur affadie des yeux qui ont déjà trop pleuré.

 _On perdra rien, peut-être bien un peu, mais ce qu´il y a devant, c´est si grand,  
S´ils veulent pas le reconstruire le nouveau monde, on se mettra au boulot  
Il faudra de l'utopie et du courage  
Faudra remettre les pendules à l´heure, leur dire qu´on a pas le même tic tac,  
Que nous, il est plutôt du côté du cœur.  
Fini le compte à rebours du vide, du rien dedans  
Y´aura des révolutions qu'on ne voudra pas,  
Et d´autres qui prennent leur temps, pourtant c´est urgent._

Tu souris en relisant ce passage, plusieurs fois. Tu ignorais que ton Créateur puisse un jour se départir de son cynisme, de cette distance sans cesse maintenue entre lui et le reste du monde.

Mathieu a décidément beaucoup à cacher.

Les lettres dansent, se brouillent. Entre ces lignes et tes larmes, tu vois une autorisation à partir, une réponse à la question que tu n'as pas osé poser. Tu sais maintenant que Mathieu a compris ce que tu es venu chercher ici – ailleurs – et qu'il te connait mieux que tu ne te connais toi-même.

 _Alors faudra se regarder, se découvrir, jamais se quitter  
On va rien lâcher, on va rester groupé  
Y´a les frères, les cousines, les cousins, y a les petits de la voisines,  
Y´a les gamins perdus qui deviennent des caïds de rien,  
Des allumés qui s´enflamment pour faire les malins  
À force de ne plus croire en rien, c´est la vie qui désespère  
Et personne ne te le dis, que tu as une belle âme  
_

La lettre s'arrête ici – ou presque. Et tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Tu pars. Toutes ces fois où tu as cru être par mi ces ces gens vissés à leurs fauteuils qui regrettent de ne pas pouvoir partir, qui essaient désespérément d'avoir leur place dans le monde sans jamais oser s'y aventurer. Toutes ces fois où tu t'es dit, j'aimerais prendre un sac et partir à l'autre bout du monde, où je veux et quand je veux, changer de nom, j'aimerais aller autour du monde pour aider, me prouver que je ne suis pas qu'un déchet inutile, un fardeau.

Tu pars pour toutes ces fois-là.

Peu importe où cela te mène.

* * *

Tu te glisses parmi les passagers et tu te sens tout de suite dans ton élément. Il faut dire que tu as toujours été un baroudeur, l'air sans cesse sans le départ. Avec ta démarche nonchalante et tes vêtements atypiques, tu fais partie de ces voyageurs anonymes et sans visage qui errent dans les aéroports et les gares. L'inconnu est ta maison, l'incertitude ton guide. Mais tu sais déjà que tu reviendras près de ceux que tu appelles désormais ta famille, un jour, plus tard.

En attendant, il est l'heure de monter dans le train.

Après un dernier regard par-dessus ton épaule...

 _Alors on va rien lâcher, on va aimer.  
Regarder derrière pour rien oublier..._


End file.
